Tired Of Being Sorry
by Hazel Harper
Summary: One Shot song fic. Edge/OC. He's said sorry a million times but she still won't forgive him.


_***One-shot song fiction. The song is "Tired of Being Lonely" by Enrique Iglesias. I don't own anyone except Kiera Lynn. Edge/OC. Edge's point of view on the Lita situation.***_

_**I don't know why  
You want to follow me tonight  
When in the rest of the world  
With you whom I've crossed and I've quarreled  
Let's me down so  
For a thousand reasons that I know  
To share forever the unrest  
With all the demons I possess  
Beneath the silver moon**_

Adam finally understood how he'd made her feel all those months ago. He'd made a fool out of her and had broken her heart in the process. Karma really was bitch and he was learning that quickly. He was tittering not sure whether to be furious or extremely hurt. His mind backtracked to when he was with her and how he'd ruined both of their lives. Kiera Lynn was Adam's 'dream girl.' She was smart, beautiful, and athletic. She'd just been signed to the WWE when she'd met him. They instantly clicked. It didn't take him long to fall for her; which wasn't something he did often. Everything was fine until he made a huge mistake, the biggest he could ever have made.

"How could you do this to me?!" she screamed at him as the tears fell from her electric blue eyes.

"I'm sorry. I never meant for this to happen." He pleaded trying to touch her arm.

She backed away quickly. "Don't ever touch me again! You make me sick!" she screamed.

Her words hurt him, but he understood he'd done this to himself. "I love you, Kiera." Was all he thought to say.

Her fury radiated from her eyes. "You don't love me! Are you seriously going to tell me that?! If you loved me, you wouldn't have slept with her!"

"It was a mistake. I know we will have to work together so I can regain your trust...."

She cut him off. "I want nothing to do with you. We're done."

"Baby, you don't mean that!" he pleaded trying to hold onto her hand.

"I'm not your baby and YES I mean it. Let me go!" she screamed as she exited their bedroom.

He heard her car start up in the driveway, and then heard it peel away. He gazed out the window as he watched her car turn the corner, out of the complex and Out of his life.

_**Maybe you were right  
But baby I was lonely  
I don't want to fight  
I'm tired of being sorry**_

He sat back and covered his face with his hands. He hated himself for this. He never meant for this to happen. He didn't have the best track record in the past for being a stand up guy, but this time he really never meant for this to happen. He couldn't say he was completely innocent, but it wasn't premeditated. He didn't love Amy. He cared for her just like he cared about all his other co-workers. She was one of his best friend's girlfriends. He'd gotten drunk. Shit faced. He didn't even remember that night completely but he woke up in bed, next to Amy, naked… it wasn't hard to figure out.

Kiera was gone, and wanted no parts of him. He loved her still. He felt incomplete and miserable without her. It didn't help that his supposed to be best friend, Jay, was suspiciously close to Kiera. Were they dating? Was it just a matter of time before they would be? He couldn't take it. He didn't want his best friend to be with the love of his life. Adam felt the way he had when he first started in WWE…WWF back then. It seemed so long ago. He was more resembling of the brooding, silent assassin. He was reserved and laid back at events. He wasn't interested in microphone intros. He just wanted to get in, get out, and maybe win a few matches here and there. He didn't even care about titles. He only cared about Kiera, but he was too afraid to speak to her. He'd even completely stayed away from other girls. He didn't want to move on without her. He didn't want anyone but her.

_**Eighth and Ocean Drive  
With all the vampires and their brides  
We're all bloodless and blind  
And longing for a life  
Beyond the silver moon**_

"Kiera." He called as he approached her.

She half smiled at him. "Adam."

This had been the most civil conversation between the two in almost 6 months. "How are you?" he asked.

"I'm ok. How about you?"

He could lie. Say he was fine. But what good would that do. "I'm miserable." He stated.

She tilted her head and stared at him. "Sorry…"

"I miss you. I know I fucked up… I love you." He muttered to her.

She just stared at him. "Adam, we've been over for a long time. I've moved on. I'm happy. I'm sorry you're not….I figured you'd be with Amy."

"I don't love Amy! I never did! I love you! Always have, always will!" he yelled before huffing off.

Kiera watched as he stormed away. She loved him. It hurt her so much that she couldn't forget him. He'd destroyed her when she found out about the affair. Even though he claimed it only happened once. Once a cheater…. Always a cheater? She wasn't sure. To his credit, he wasn't seeing anyone else and they'd been over for 6 months. Maybe he really did love her.

_**Maybe you were right  
But baby I was lonely  
I don't want to fight  
I'm tired of being sorry  
I'm standing in the street  
Crying out for you  
No one sees me  
But the silver moon**_

Adam sat on the ledge of the roof. The arena below him. He looked out into the night sky. Cars moved below on the street as the fans began filling up the arena parking lot. The show would begin soon. He didn't care. WWE was just a job to him. He had no heart for it anymore. Kiera said she'd 'moved on' he wondered what exactly that meant. He was destined to be a loner. He didn't play well with others, that much was clear. Every time he got close to someone, he messed it up so he'd end up alone. This had happened more times than he could count. It sucked. He gazed out into the night sky and felt more alone than ever. He wanted Kiera to be happy, but he couldn't grasp how she could be happy without him. He'd done everything he could think of. Apologized more times than he could count, begged for forgiveness, stayed away from her when she ordered him to, staying away from other females in hopes to win her back, even honesty wouldn't sway her. He sighed. It was really over. He heard a creak and looked up to see her standing in front of him. He stared at her questioningly. She stood 5'8" and had a great body. Her shoulder length curly hair was half pinned up and her eyes were on him. He loved her. She was perfect.

_**So far away - so outer space  
I've trashed myself - I've lost my way  
I've got to get to you got to get to you**_

He looked at her. "Kiera…"

"I just want you to know that you didn't 'get to me' and I'm not here for anything really." She mumbled.

He stared at her. "What are you doing up here? How'd you know I'd be here?"

"I know you… and I know you're hurting. I feel somewhat responsible." She said nervously. "I know you said it happened once. I want to believe you…"

"But you don't?" he questioned.

"I don't know what to think!"

"I've told you so many times I was sorry. It was a mistake. If it wasn't a mistake I would have been with her after you left me! I didn't. I don't want her. I never did. I was drunk and not that it makes it right…. But I wasn't able to make a well thought out decision!" he yelled. "I haven't been with anyone since you! You're the one I love."

Kiera looked at him. This wasn't going to be as easy as she originally thought. He looked into her eyes.

"Tell me you don't love me."

She couldn't do that. Adam knew that as well, otherwise why was she on the roof. She looked at him. "I do love you. I love you so much it makes me hurt inside."

"It hurts me too. Not being able to kiss you, hold you, and tell you I love you. It's been killing me for months!" he said taking her hand into his.

She didn't resist him. She couldn't. She wanted to fall into his arms and hold him.

"I love you, Kiera. I want you. I made a mistake and I've apologized for it. I'll do whatever you want me to do to make this right." He pleaded. "I swear to you on my life and my love for you I will never give you a reason to doubt me again."

Kiera stared at him. "I love you. I do. But we can't work this out."

He looked at her questioningly. "Then why are you here?"

She looked at him. She didn't have a good reason. She wanted him. She needed him. She slipped her hand from his and turned to walk away. He caught her arm and turned her to face him. He caressed her cheek and slowly kissed her lips. She didn't fight him. She kissed him back actually. He pulled away from her. "Sorry…" he said wiping his lips.

She bit her lip as he began to walk away. "Adam…"

He turned to face her as she ran up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. "I love you…." She mustered as he pulled away from her.

"I love you too…"

**_Maybe you were right  
But baby I was lonely  
I don't want to fight  
I'm tired of being sorry  
I'm standing in the street  
Crying out for you  
No one sees me  
But the silver moon  
(lalalala __[till end]_**_**)  
Maybe you were right  
But baby I was lonely  
I don't want to fight  
I'm tired of being sorry  
I'm standing in the street  
Crying out for you  
No one sees me  
But the silver moon.**_

**_The End._**


End file.
